Conflict of the heart
by Neko-Jin-the-first
Summary: Two demon tribes are at war,the dog demons and Neko-Jins(cat demons). What happens when a certain dog demon sixteen year old boy falls in love with a cat demon sixteen year old girl?The story is rated pg-13,but will be rated R OR HIGHER IN LATER CHAPTER'S
1. Chapter 1The meeting

Hey, I hope that everyone enjoys the story. This is the first time that I ever write a story like this ,so go eassy on me. I'll try to update as often as I can. It's rated for potentual later chapters.  
  
Joseph's thought's ( .... ) Feleases thought's // ....... //  
  
When Two Demons Meet  
  
Chapter #1  
The Meeting  
  
I was born into a tribe of demons who were at war with a different tribe of demons. The Neko-Jins and us the dog demons. Every day from the time I could talk I was taught to hate the Neko-Jins a type of cat demon. As I grew I learned to hate them, but that would soon change. I mean who could of known that meeting one girl who I was supposed to hate could change my life and what I believed in so drastically.  
  
For years my parents have tried to convince themselves that nothing was wrong with me, there was. I was what you'd say soft or kind hearted. Unlike my tribe I wasn't ruthless or cold hearted and they all could see it. My parents were constantly telling them that it was nothing but a faze, that in time I would get over it.( Ya Right) So I started going into the forest to be by myself and get away from the one thing that my tribe ever thought or talked about, War. I couldn't stand it; they didn't even remember how the whole thing had started. I mean it had been hundreds of years, so really what was the point of continuing the war which I saw as being pointless. Anyways I'm babbling so let's begin.................................  
  
It all started when I was taking my daily walk in the forest which was something I had grown accustomed to. I was enjoying the view and scent the flowers gave of, when I saw The most beautiful girl imaginable. I was captivated by her when suddenly she jumped up and took off in a full out run.(What the hell) I soon saw why, two members of my tribe appeared soon after. Their names Jim and Bill two of the most ruthless warriors of or kind.  
  
"HEY YOU!" (Uh, oh) "Yah What", "Seen a cat girl run by?" (SHE'S A NEKO- JIN! , what should I do? Um) "No" "You lying kid?" (stay cool) "NO!" "Wow, calm down kid, if you do you come get us" "sure" (I can't believe their buying this). They looked from side to side then headed back to the tribe.  
  
I then began to search for this mysterious girl. I didn't know why but when I had seen her I got this feeling of great joy and happiness. I found her huddled in a bush two hours later. "You can come out now, their gone". "W...Why didn't you tell them you saw me?" "I don't know" "If your tribe finds out" "It won't exactly hurt my reputation". (What am I thinking, they'd surely punish me) "I mean I'm not like them, I don't see appoint to continuing this war" "I see" "We'll I'm Joseph, you?"............ "Felease"  
  
After the little introduction Felease and me shared I for some reason offered to bring her back to her tribe. (What was I thinking?) They were located about one hour from the forest. Once we reached the entrance to her tribes home I stopped. "Joseph?" (What am I doing here?) "Um...I think I should return to my tribe now" "It's ok Joseph, once I tell my father what you did for me you'll be fine" (What?) "Ok, but I really have to go or my tribe will start to get suspicious" "Alright if you have to, Bye then" "WAIT FLEASE! (I can't believe I'm doing this) I can meet you here tomorrow" "That sounds great Joseph, it's a deal".  
  
So that was the first day I met her, the one that would change my life forever. After the seven days to follow I would never be able to return to my tribe again. (The trouble I get myself in)  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter I hope everyone liked it .I'm working on the next chapter and will try to get it posted soon. 


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I will be posting a few chapters next week Oct.12. Hope you will like it **


End file.
